familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep Thank you for the welcome note. Please let me know if I do something wrong and/or inappropriate. If I do, I guarantee it's nothing more than a newbie mistake with no malice intended. Have a good day/night (depending on time zone and when you read this). StarWannabe (talk) 05:01, July 13, 2018 (UTC)StarWannabe Hello! I am an admin over at the Shipping Wiki. I was recently having a discussion with one of our users, and they have been wanting to changer the status of the Brian/Stewie page to Semi-canon. That would mean that one or both of the characters have romantic feelings for the other. I'm not really familliar with the show, so I don't know if that would be true. I've searched both of their character pages on here and I don't see anything that hints to it, but I wanna double check just to make sure, and admins are normally the one's I go to for this information. Get back to me as soon as you can, you can contact me on my message wall here. Thank you for you time! RABNerd VP (talk) 05:08, July 19, 2018 (UTC) If I understand correctly, your are looking for more insight for your own wiki. Perhaps it can be said that Stewie's feelings for Brian can extend past those of a "boy and his dog" relationship. Stewie has often flirted with Brian and hinted at wanting to have sex in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)". Stewie has also taken DNA from Brian in order to have children with him in "Stewie Is Enceinte". When Brian died in "Life of Brian", Stewie was heartbroken and, despite a temporary replacement dog, went to great lengths to bring Brian back later in "Christmas Guy". --Buckimion (talk) 09:27, July 19, 2018 (UTC) why did you delete my edits? it was real data? im confused.-LucaTheFort ONLY the named characters are featured. Your formatting did not work and is not permitted. --Buckimion (talk) 21:54, July 21, 2018 (UTC) How is my formating not welcome? it is adding information to the wiki? Im very confused because these are valid charectors in the family guy. Please explain. -LucaTheFort What part wasn't clear? We do not feature unnamed characters unless they become significant repeating characters such as Evil Monkey. Your attempted formatting scrambled information in the browser I use so it will not look right in others, plus it clutters things. Read the policy pages. --Buckimion (talk) 13:23, July 22, 2018 (UTC) It's been a while since I've been here, and for a reason Namely, the restrictions you put on me after one too many blunders on my part. This is why I've been absent from this wiki for a really long time. I can tell you this. It's been years since I've been to this wiki (correct me if I'm wrong) and I think I'm ready for a full-fledged second shot at this. Maybe if I make an unnecessary edit or something, you could simply change it back and let me know. What do you say? DemonicBeast (talk) 19:13, July 22, 2018 (UTC) You are currently not blocked Flippinawesome, so give it your best shot. The old rules still apply. Blocks mostly depend on just how dumb the rule breaking is and I'll admit you don't have a lot of leeway after having been warned on just about half of the guidelines. --Buckimion (talk) 19:40, July 22, 2018 (UTC)